


More Than Lips

by torajune28



Series: More [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torajune28/pseuds/torajune28
Summary: A continuation to Lips and MoreDerek and Spencer seem to be hitting the sweet spots in their relationship.





	1. 17: Sully Party

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I KNOW I"M SORRY insanity happened. And like... ... I'm about to fangirl so hard. I updated Lips and More in 2015 Nov... that's when EXO announced their NA tour. I kind of fazed into "Kpop has to get all my attention" ... And that's what I've been doing since. I'm sorry! I'm back for now (mostly...I'm a multistan okay??) until they come back (hopefully next year). In between all this, Shinji, my main beta had some terrible news and he's been out of commission. It's still affecting him so please send prayers his way. BUT the good news is this story is done. I'm working on the third installment now. I'll probably update once a week/every two weeks?

_**Chapter One** _

_The Sully Party_

__ DMSR

 

“Morgan, you can’t do it on your own.” Hotch glared at him under his fringe, his hands resting on the table in front of him.

Prentiss sat on the edge of the table next to Hotch, her eyes narrowed at the dark male as well. Rossi had his arms crossed in his lap, focused calmly on Derek.

Garcia stopped typing through the screen, watching the exchange with her mouth half open. Spencer’s eyes switched between his boss and his coworkers and JJ had just walked into the room, an eyebrow raised in question at the positions of everyone.

“Hotch, if I don’t get him to confess where the kid is in the first twenty minutes then I promise I will never step a foot near him again. But you gotta let me go in there alone.”

“No,” Hotch said firmly. “Prentiss is going in with you or you’re not going in at all.”

Instead of getting angry like he usually does, Derek calmed himself down and took a few breaths. “He won’t respond to the female sex, we saw that already. I’ll be calm. You can watch me like you always do and if I get out of control, take me out of the room, alright?” His voice was bordering on hysterical and he glanced at the picture of the missing boy more than once.

With a huge sigh and a slap on the back to Hotch, Rossi stood and nodded. “I think he can handle it, Aaron. You just gotta let him try it. Like he said, if he messes up you can pull him out of the room.”

After another minute of silence and harsh glares, Hotch nodded minutely. “So much as a raised voice, Morgan-”

Derek nodded. “Understood, sir.”

Prentiss groaned and shook her head, rolling her eyes towards JJ who was sporting a grin. Garcia had started her typing again but smiled into the camera. Spencer sighed in relief and relaxed into his chair. Derek cut his eyes towards Spencer and the brunette got the message. He stood and walked out of the room with a “Coffee,” thrown over his shoulder.

“Sounds good, me too,” Derek put in, following.

This station, luckily, had an actual break room instead of a coffee area. Derek closed the door behind himself and walked into Spencer’s arms.

“I know I get out of control with these types of cases but-”

Spencer shook his head, which was resting on top of Derek’s. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me Derek. I’m capable of just being here for you, even if you make a mistake. And I expect the same when I go cat-lady-crazy on a case as well.”

Derek chuckled and turned his head to kiss Spencer’s neck. “Since you know I’m always here for you, I’ll just pretend that you’re cheering me up.”

“But I am,” Spencer mused.

“Thank you, babe,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to Spencer’s lips.

“Mmhmm.”

 

_**DMSR** _

 

“This isn’t weird, is it?” Derek questioned breathily, his lips against Spencer’s neck and his fingers moving further inside of Spencer.

The brunette gasped and arched his back as Derek reached a nice spot. “Hahn, n-no-” he whined.

 

_**DMSR** _

 

Spencer checked his phone one last time before closing it and tucking it in his pocket. “This is insane,” he said quietly.

“I agree. You know, we’ll probably have to bypass changing and head right over there.” Derek tapped his fingers against the wheel in annoyance. He had gotten the unsub to confess where he had hidden the boy -still alive luckily- yesterday, and they had headed home that evening. Paperwork for that case was the only thing they had to do today so when Collin texted for a date, they had agreed to meet at seven. It was now six-thirty and they were still twenty minutes from home. If, instead of changing, they went to the restaurant, they’d just barely make it to the date in the traffic. “I mean, we could always cancel-”

“It’s okay. We can go. I’ll just hide our guns and credentials in my messenger bag.”

“And your slacks and sweater vest?” Derek smirked at Spencer’s light blush.

“I decided to dial down my wardrobe in recent times and this is he result.”

“Right,” Derek laughed. “Dial down isn’t the same as stuffing into a freezer, Spencer.”

The doctor shook his head and crossed his arms. “I have never jabbed at your strange skinny pants nor your heavy stomping boots, why do you need to tease me about my wardrobe choices?”

“You’re adorable either way- what do you mean by ‘strange skinny pants’? I’ve been told that they make me look sexy.”

Spencer rolled his eyes. “It definitely wasn’t me.”

Derek nodded. “No, it was me. My reflection and I have this special relationship that you just won’t be able to come between.”

Spencer laughed and shook his head. “You’re right. I don’t really want to intervene though.”

“Good. Then I think we can get along.” After a few more laughs and Derek’s hand wandering along Spencer’s legs, the traffic finally moved.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had Italian, was it you or him who suggested it?”

“It was him,” Spencer said. “I like Italian, too. I just can’t eat a lot of it.”

“You mean you can’t eat a lot. Period.”

Spencer sighed and crossed his legs. “I apologize. I’ll try to eat more like a starving dog next time.”

“That’s the spirit.”

The restaurant was really busy, with a line out of the door and everything. Collin had let them know that he had reserved a table already and to ask for the Sully party.

The host sighed when he saw them but quickly put on a public face. “Hello, sirs. Party of two? The wait could be up to three-”

“No, actually, we’re looking for the Sully party.”

“Oh, of course.” He nodded at Derek before looking in his book and flipping pages. “If you’ll follow me.” He gestured towards the dining area and took off before them.

Spencer could see Collin first, and he seemed to be arguing about something with Randy. When their eyes met, the dark haired beauty nudged Randy and they both smiled at the two men as they sat down in the chairs. “Your server will be with you all soon. Please, enjoy your meal,” the host said before giving a small bow and walking away.

“Glad you guys could make it!” Collin winked at Spencer and pulled his chair closer to the table. “Love the sweater vest, Spencer. It looks freaking adorable on you.”

The brunette blushed and smiled at the dark headed man. “I’m trying to tone my wardrobe down a bit,” he said.

Randy quirked an eyebrow between the three and nodded. “I wouldn’t say that’s just a bit though,” he indicated with his hand.

Spencer’s mouth opened for a retort but their waiter pulled up at that moment. “Hello, I’ll be your waiter today. My name is Andrew. Can I start you off with a wine tonight?”

When Derek had secured a white wine and the others were filled with a red, they made small talk and ordered from the extensive menu. Derek teased Spencer that they’d be going three-way with the check and the brunette graciously accepted that.

“I was kidding, Pretty Boy.” He tried to tug a lock of Spencer’s hair but was denied.

“I can take care of myself.”

Derek resisted rolling his eyes. “I know, believe me. But weren’t you going to act spoiled with me? Come on, I was kidding.” He leaned down into Spencer’s ear and spoke in a husky voice. “Let me pay for you tonight.”

Spencer blushed before smiling at Collin who was currently watching them while talking to Randy. He turned his head before giving Derek a small peck. “Only for tonight?”

Derek’s eyes darkened and he nodded. “But I expect you to be exclusively mine once this transaction goes through.”

Spencer sighed hotly before continuing to play along. “I’m expensive, you know. Well sought after. How could you make up for all the handsome clientele I’d be losing?”

With a lick to his bottom lip, Derek smirked. “I’ll rock your fucking world.”

“Can we possibly know if you want cheese on this or not?” Randy questioned. His voice was a little exasperated but with good reason. Derek and Spencer had gone off in their own little sexual role-playing world for a second. With a meaningful look that told Spencer it would be continued later, Derek nodded at the waiter who was looking a little sheepish.

“You two are actually really adorable,” Collin seemed to be continuing from something he had said earlier that the two hadn’t heard.

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Spencer replied before scooping up a ravioli.

“No, really. I wouldn’t have expected you to have been straight a few months ag-”

“Collin!” Randy reprimanded. The dark haired man looked up at his partner with a questioning look on his face.

“Was that a secret?” He looked to Derek then Spencer. “Um, I’m sor-”

“It’s not a secret, honestly,” Spencer assured. Derek nodded.

“I know everything. I’ve even met his little buddies,” he smirked at Spencer’s blush.

Collin laughed good naturedly. “Randy told me you guys were a surprise to everyone. How’d you meet?”

The conversation was getting dangerously close to their occupation being found out but Derek thought quickly. “We’ve known each other for close to a decade so I think we just naturally fell into each other.”

“Oh?” Collin rolled spaghetti onto his fork and pointed it at them. “How’d you guys meet?” He repeated and stuck the forkful in his mouth, waiting patiently for a bite.

“A mutual friend of ours introduced us,” Spencer inputted, thinking of the day he was introduced to the team by Gideon.

Randy paused in his lasagna. “I thought you guys said you met at work?”

Spencer flinched inside. He had let that tidbit slip out at the club that night a while ago and he hoped Randy wouldn’t have remembered it. Of course he did.

“Yeah, he was our coworker.” Derek took a casual bite from his steak tips, waiting for the next crap question to come their way.

“So what do you guys do?”

Spencer mentally cringed. Of course. Lying was definitely an option. But they should have thought, no, known that this would come up in conversation. Why hadn’t they talked about it?

“Geek over here is a professor’s assistant. I’m kind of a coach for one of the B and G’s around here. What do you guys do?”

Spencer sighed in relief but made it seem as though he was breathing out after taking in a deep breath. Thank Christopher for Derek’s quick thinking in times like this.

“-at the club, of course. But Collin is a full time student right now. He’s studying to-”

“Hey! I can speak for myself, monkey!” He teased at Randy before kissing his neck.

The talk stayed away from jobs and the like until the end when they agreed to do this again sometime in the future. Spencer and Derek left after Randy and Collin had, Derek’s arm wrapped around Spencer’s waist and rubbing up and down the brunette’s side.

“It seems we might like a bit of role-playing,” Spencer whispered so only Derek could hear him. They were walking to the parking lot across the street from the restaurant at a snail’s pace.

“So it does,” Derek agreed, breathing in the scent of his beau happily.

Spencer grunted as they neared the car. “Maybe we should try it out?”


	2. 18: Pretty Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Reid and Morgan suddenly become the best actors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of mehmeh here and there. Hey hey hey.

**_2: Pretty Sure_ **

 

_DMSR_

 

"This isn't weird, is it?" Derek questioned breathily, his lips against Spencer's neck and his fingers moving further inside of Spencer. "Maybe I should stop? You did say nothing kinky… Or was that extra?"

The brunette gasped and arched his back as Derek reached a nice spot. "Hahn, n-no-" he whined.

"Good," Derek said, digging deeper into the brunette. He licked a line down Spencer's neck and moaned as Spencer arched into him. "I wouldn't want to displease you."

"I thought…I was the one getting p-paid, hah, De-Derek, more!" The doctor pleaded, his hands holding Derek's shoulder blades with a death grip.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I was told at the beginning of our session that I can't do more than a little fingering." He punctuated the sentence with a curl of his fingers. "And if I recall, you were the one who told me that, weren't you?" He bit down on Spencer's neck.

Spencer groaned when that spot was hit again and a rope of white shot out of his tip. He was milked and milked until there was no more and then shot onto when Derek came a short while later and pulled his fingers out of him. Derek smiled down at Spencer before kissing his forehead and rolling off of him.

"You didn't stay in character," Derek murmured into Spencer's shoulder.

The brunette yawned and shook his head with a fond smile on his face. "I tried to. You didn't make it easy. I know you were holding back."

Derek nodded and pulled Spencer closer. "If I didn't we might have gone a little further than you're ready for."

Spencer hummed, snuggling into Derek's chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Spencer. You don't have to apologize for us taking things slow and taking precautions so you don't end up injured." Derek kissed Spencer's hair and rubbed up and down his back soothingly. "I'm capable of patience."

"Could have fooled me," Spencer joked, taking Derek's hand from his side and interlocking their fingers between them.

"Ha-ha," Derek rolled his eyes and listened carefully to Spencer's heartbeat. It took him a second to realize that it matched his and he smiled before closing his eyes. He couldn't have imagined this is where he'd be this time last year. In fact, he's a little ashamed to admit that last year late January he had two girlfriends and a few more sex friends.

"Probably not the right time," he told the sleeping brunette, "but I'm pretty sure I love you."

**_ DMSR _ **

"Any plans with the lady today, Casanova?" Emily was biting into an apple as she twirled in her seat and asked Derek.

"If I do I'm sure as hell not telling you three," he replied with a cutting smirk and a wink. JJ whined with a nudge at Garcia and the now dark headed computer whiz fake swooned.

"Chocolate bunny, you know that I'm missing this woman I don't know. And when I say missing I mean 'insanely jealous of'." She crossed her leg over the one that was resting on the edge of Emily's chair.

JJ turned towards Spencer and placed her hands together in a begging motion. "Spencey, you've had to have heard or seen something you're not telling us! You dudes always talk about the women you're seeing or messing with!" She walked towards him and leaned on the edge of his desk, looking directly into the eyes of the deer caught in head lights. "She's serious. You know something, don't you?"

"I-uh-"

"HE DOES!" Garcia screeched, jumping off the desk and honing in on the boy genius.

"I don't!" Spencer replied in a voice just as shrill, if not shriller.

"Oh! OH! His voice always gets higher when he lies!" Emily pointed her finger accusingly at him from her chair where she looked eerily similar to a villain.

"Tell us what you know, mortal." Garcia nudged her glasses higher onto her face and sniffed haughtily. "We do not agree with how ye has treated us. Doth bestow what thou knoweth."

Spencer chuckled at her broken Old English and shook his head. "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, guys. I'm sorry."

JJ narrowed her eyes at him and nodded. "Oh, I get it. It's the 'guy code'-" her fingers made the quotes motion mockingly, "-Will likes to use as an excuse on his poker nights."

Prentiss folded her arms and scooted her chair closer to the brunette. "Fine. I won't spill my juicy details to you. Ever again."

Morgan shook his head at the women's antics and smiled towards Spencer as he made his way down the slope. "I'm sure she really means 'gory details'. We all know you're a freak, Emily."

With JJ's sharp intake of breath and Garcia's snickering, Emily blushed before turning around and promptly ignoring the fact that she was now everyone's teasing victim.

Once their paperwork had finished, Emily and JJ snuck off to Garcia's lair, discreetly and hopefully completely undetected.

"Come in, ladies," Penelope said after two knocks sounded on her door.

"Hey, PG," Emily greeted, taking a seat on the desk that held her computers below.

"Has he done anything suspicious?" JJ immediately asked, taking the spare comfy chair and adjusting it so her feet touched the ground.

"Hey, hey, I just started picking through his things, give me a second."

Emily shrugged, a guilty look crossing her face. She tapped her fingers against the tabletop in shame. "Maybe we shouldn't be spying on him-"

"We technically aren't," Garcia concluded. She tapped on her keyboard before speaking again. "I'm just watching his car, it's not like we're following him. Maybe she's a coworker and that's why he's keeping it a secret! Think about it!" She turned in her chair and adjusted her glasses, the excitement filling her. "We could catch them going home together! Or maybe even a little impromptu romp in the backseat."

"Garcia!" JJ snickered, crossing her legs. "We're not stalking him or anything. We could be watching his accounts and phone records… but we're not!" She assured at Prentiss' incredulous glare. "I promise I'm not." JJ pointedly looked towards Garcia.

The dark haired woman gaped, holding her arms out in surrender. "I'm not either!"

"Oh, there he is," Emily said, feigning no interest but looking carefully.

"Aww, it's just him and Baby Genius," Penelope pouted. They saw both men walking together until they hit Morgan's SUV, then separating at the trunk and getting into the car on each respective side.

"Derek's been doting on Spencer lately," JJ pointed out.

Garcia nodded, her pinky in her mouth, her left hand holding her head up. "He has. Especially after Spencer got shot in the arm last year. His older brother instincts took over to the max."

Emily's eye twitched as the SUV pulled out of the parking lot, her brain working at a few hundred miles per hour. _Could… uh, no no probably not. I mean, it's Morgan and Reid. They're not… are they?_ She bit her lip and turned towards the girls to join in the gossip. She couldn't say anything yet, she didn't have enough proof.

_**DMSR** _

Derek stared at the objects in Spencer's hand with poorly disguised wonder and reverence. He watched as the contents went from one side to the other as the brunette's hands worked their way up and down the first thing, the other threaded between long fingers. His throat was feeling a little dry and he cleared it before swallowing audibly.

Spencer smirked, licking his lips and knowing the effect it would have on the older man. He walked over to Derek and sat next to him on his couch, setting the bottle and the other object in his hands on the coffee table. As Derek watched them, Spencer watched him and moved closer to whisper in his ear.

"Lisa suggested it," he said.

Derek swallowed loudly again and nodded.

"I thought it was a good idea, and… I'm thinking you do, too."

Another nod.

"Should we go ahead and do it n-"

"Yes," Derek interrupted, his voice husky already. He wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist and the other around the bottle and thing, pulling both up with them.

They walked to the room with the flavored, edible lubricant and the dildo in hand. There wasn't even a warning for the doctor when his pants were dropped and he was plopped unceremoniously onto the bed. He let out a rush of heated breath and shook his head to clear it as Derek flipped open the lid of the lubricant and tossed the dildo onto the bed beside him.

A generous amount was squeezed into Derek's hands and Spencer watched in fascination as Derek rubbed them together to warm it. When the dark hands hit his cock he wasn't sure how to react. Of course, he wanted this, so bad. But Derek was always reluctant to give him head. He sat up to protest but the older man's stare shut him up fast.

"I'm fine, Spencer. I promise."

The doctor nodded and waited, closing his eyes so it would be completely unexpected. There were hesitant touches to it, his breath hitching at the sweet caresses, and then gasping when a tongue came out and darted across his head. He keened as the tip was taken into the hot mouth, then popped out again.

There was a minute or two of this and then he was taken in deeper. He almost brought his knees together but Derek's head was between his thighs and he didn't want to squeeze it too tightly. He failed when a lubed hand found its way to his balls and eventually his puckered hole. He tensed when a finger breached him and then relaxed when it wasn't uncomfortable. Another finger was added quickly and he arched his back as Derek took him deeper.

The fingers were pumping now and Derek was bobbing along his length. He couldn't keep his eyes closed anymore and opened them only to meet dark brown eyes that were blown wide with lust. They seemed to be staring at him, asking for permission and he nodded hesitantly. Derek grinned and pulled his fingers out, grabbing the thin, purple dildo lying next to Spencer on the bed. The lube was still uncapped and he squeezed more into his hands. He covered the top half in it then returned to Spencer's hole, slowly sliding in and out until it was dripping with the lubricant.

"Are you okay?" The brunet bit his lower lip and nodded with a small smile on his upper lip.

"I am."

Derek nodded and slowly sunk the object in, a whine coming from Spencer as he clenched and unclenched against the pressure. A low moan escaped as it was pulled back out and he licked his lips, almost sitting up to pull Derek on top of him. "K-kiss me?" He asked, and the darker man buried his face in his neck, licking a line from his chin to his apple. He gasped and felt his stomach tighten, letting out a "Coming-" before actually doing so. Derek managed to pull away in time, the dildo still going though and the brunette pushed back on it as he rode out his orgasm.

Derek's cock was suddenly in his hands and Spencer quickly brought him to completion while tasting himself on his lips. Their taste mingled and he reveled in the thought of that. Next time he'd have to let Derek suck him off, then suck Derek off, and have a nice make out session afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, you made it. Cookie for you! Leave a review or kudo? Please?


	3. 19: Thingie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's a little slow and Spencer is entirely too comfortable in his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, and happy passed holidays!
> 
> Notes: None this time~  
> Development? Maybe :D

_**19: Thingie...** _

_**DMSR** _

 

“Will you pick up the telecoms, Captain?” Spencer’s voice was heavy with sleep, his eyes actually still shut against the rising sun. He was positioned with his head on Derek’s chest, an arm around the darker man’s waist and their legs entwined. The phone had rung at least three times in the last twenty minutes but it was the home phone, not Derek’s cell. It couldn’t have been important.

_Move then, babe,_ he nudged softly.

Derek stood and stretched, creeping past a snoring Clooney to the phone. He sighed before picking it up and winced when his sister’s cheery, loud voice entered his ear canal.

“Hey Der-der!!”

“Christ woman, it’s six-thirty a.m.. Why do you feel the need to yell?” He scratched his growing stubble and yawned at the mention of the early hour, proceeding to the hallway so he wouldn’t wake either of his sleeping boys.

“Right, sorry about that.” Desiree smiled at AJ who was leaning in to listen to the phone call. His blonde hair was now streaked with pink and she tugged on a lock before talking again. “I just wanted to see how you and Dr. Reid are doing…”

Derek rolled his eyes and shifted from one foot to the other. He knew that tone of voice. She was going to ask him something that would probably put him out. Ughhhhhhhhhh. “I know you talk to momma every few days. You know how we are, don’t pretend you don’t.”

Desiree pouted into the phone. “I can’t call just to worry about my big brother? You act like I don’t love you!”

Derek sighed heavily and turned around so he could lean against the wall. “I know you love me, vulture, just as much as I know you want something. Spit it out, I wanna get back to sleep.”

She snickered. “You mean you want to get back to cuddling Spence-ow! Okay,” she relented after AJ pinched her arm. “Okay. So… I have a question.”

“Shoot, lil’ sis.” He held the phone with one shoulder and bent down to greet the now awakened Clooney who was slobbing happily all over Derek’s hands.

“Well, there’s something that AJ and I really like to do together…”

“Uh, I don’t wanna hear about the sex life, vulture.”

“Derek! I’m being serious! Look, there’s a convention for cross dressers in Richmond in two weeks… and we were wondering if maybe-”

Derek wrinkled his nose and sighed. “You want to room with me.”

Desiree smiled at AJ who went red in the face and laughed into the phone. “Yes big bro, please? Puh-lease?”

Derek smirked, shaking his head and running a hand down his face. “I don’t think I want you two in my house mucking it up.”

Desiree mock gasped, putting on an affronted voice. “Well, excuse me! Here I am, thinking that my big brother is sweet and kind and loving, come to find out he’s a huge troll!”

“Hey!” Derek laughed and Clooney barked loudly. He shushed the dog before getting back to the matter at hand. “Listen, if I let you stay here, it’s only going to be you.”

Desiree’s eyebrows knitted together and she almost screeched into the phone at the sad look on AJ’s face.

“I mean, he has to stay at a hotel but you can stay here. You’re still my little sister, Des,” He scratched the side of his nose and checked down the hallway at his closed door. “No way in hell are you guys going to shack together when I’m out of town all the time.”

It was quiet on the other hand, for a good minute or two. Derek sighed and called attention back to him. “Look, I’m gonna head back to sleep. Why don’t you two decide what you’re going to do and then call me back when it’s all sorted. Sound good?”

Desiree exhaled in a loud, rude manner and nodded… then realized her brother couldn’t see her and said, “Sounds good. Talk to you later, Derek.”

“Bye, Des,” he told her before hitting the end button. He walked quietly into the room and set the phone on its stand. Carefully, so as not to wake the lightly snoring, muttering brunet, he slid into the bed and wrapped himself around the thin body.

“…the aliens… command…can’t…” Derek chuckled to himself and watched those lips form more almost incoherent words. He couldn’t take it anymore. Those lips he so loved were beckoning him, calling him to them as if his life depended on it. Besides, didn’t Spencer say he actually rather enjoyed kissing?

With a lick of his own lips, Derek came in and placed them on Spencer’s. He kneaded them until they conformed and started moving in tandem to his own. Spencer moaned into his mouth and he swallowed it like a starving traveler would a rack of ribs.

“Mngh, Derek?” The doctor asked with a smile on his lips, his arms coming to rest on Derek’s shoulders.

“Yeah, babe.”

“I like it when you wake me up that way.”

Derek smiled and placed another kiss on his lips. “I like it too.” After a few more minutes of cuddling and a bit before they went too far, Derek pulled away and kissed the clammy forehead underneath him.

“Did you have anything planned for today?” Spencer asked, sitting up slowly and stretching his limbs out. He yawned and covered his mouth, his eyes widening. “Oh, gross. Sorry, I didn’t think about that just now.”

Derek sat on the edge of the bed, placating a whining Clooney from being neglected. “Don’t worry about it. I haven’t brushed mine either but you obviously didn’t mind.”

Spencer raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t notice, I totally mind though.” He stood up, slipping his house shoes on and padding to the bathroom.

“Oh, hey, my sister wants to come over in a few weeks.”

Spencer poked his head out of the bathroom and nodded as he put the toothbrush in his mouth. “’Kay.”

Derek pushed Clooney’s ears back and brought them forward again. The dog opened his mouth and panted, his tail wagging. He wanted a walk. “Her and AJ are coming to town for a cross dressing… thingie they’re going to.”

Spencer spit into the sink and tipped mouth wash into his mouth. After gargling that and letting out a long breath, he came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Derek, petting Clooney on the head tentatively.

“You’re letting AJ stay here with Desiree? All alone?” His voice took an incredulous tone and Derek nudged him.

“Nope. He’s staying in a hotel and she’ll be staying with me.” He seemed to think and then amended. “Well, at least that’s what I told them. They’re gonna think on it and then get back to me.”

Spencer nodded then grimaced, and leaned his head onto the older man’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Pretty Boy?”

Spencer scrunched his nose and looked up, kissing Derek’s shoulder on the way. “Instead of a hotel, AJ could stay at my apartment.”

Derek’s eyes opened wide and then squinted. “Why?”

Spencer rolled his eyes. “They obviously asked you because they want to save on hotel fare. If he gets a room then what’s to stop them from getting a room together? They didn’t want to have to pay for a hotel, Derek.”

Derek blinked then groaned. “Look, it’s early. My brain is still turned off and-”

“Sure, sure.” Spencer kissed his cheek as he stood and Clooney followed him to the kitchen, Derek trailing behind like a sad puppy. “Let’s just hope it’s not a brain fog. Though usually occurring for no reason or from lack of sleep and stress, they’re thought to be a sign of old age. Considering you slept like a log last night and you’ve been particularly relaxed lately…”

Derek made a face at Spencer. “Okay, so I blundered, big deal. Would you be okay sharing with him?” He leaned against the kitchen entryway and folded his arms.

Spencer opened the fridge. “It’s not ideal but we’re usually on cases anyway. It’d probably only be for a few days, right?”

Derek nodded. “Probably. We didn’t go into details but yeah, I think so.”

The brunet shrugged and pulled the milk out. “Then I don’t see the problem. He seems nice enough and when he wasn’t feeling defensive he was polite towards us.”

“Yeah,” Derek agreed. “You’re right.” He sighed and pushed off the doorway, coming behind Spencer and pulling the corded phone off the hook. “I guess I should call them back and give them the update.”

Spencer nodded and poured the milk into his bowl. “That sounds like a fit idea.” He looked up as Derek started dialing her and his mouth opened in shock. “It’s only seven a.m.?”

Derek shushed him and left the room, Desiree on the other side of the line.

Spencer’s eye twitched and he capped the milk again, placing it back in the fridge and taking a spoon with him as he went to sit down. Clooney sat himself next to the doctor and panted, his stinky breath filling up the room. “Oh jeez, Clooney!” Spencer swallowed his cereal and then scrunched his nose. ” You smell worse than red phosphorous.” He eyed the leash on the wall, then sighed, stuffing the rest of his breakfast into his mouth. “Give me a second to change, alright?”

The brunet walked back into the room where Derek was panning out details with Desiree. He slipped on Derek’s ratty pair of work out shorts -because even though they were tight enough to cut off Derek’s circulation they just barely stayed on his hips- and a long shirt. He pouted at the fact that he felt so skinny but ushered Clooney back to the kitchen and carefully grabbed the lead.

The slobbering little one jumped and barked and gruff-ed all the way to the front door until Spencer had him clipped and out of it. By the time the genius walked through the front door again, the old dog was too tired to complain about being ushered outside into the backyard and Derek was on the couch, clean and relaxing.

“Hey, Pretty Boy. You showering?” He questioned, noticing the brunet pulling at his shirt uncomfortably.

“I am,” he replied, walking into the master bedroom and stripping on the way.

“Want some company?” Derek threw, only half-jokingly.

And with a smirk on his face, the doctor called back, “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. 20: A Huge Compliment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small family reunion with a new budding friendship.  
> Short and sweet. Literally about to upload the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I haven't forgotten you. Just been through some things. I've recently lost a good friend, my beta lost his wife. Please keep his and her family in your prayers. Thank you so much.

  ** _20: A Huge Compliment_**

 

**_DMSR_ **

 

 

“Hello, again,” AJ greeted as they walked up to the doctor and the older agent just outside of D terminal. “It’s good to see you guys.”

Desiree smiled as she loped into her brother’s arms. “Hey guys!”

Spencer and AJ waved at each other before Des gave him a large bear hug too. “I’ll have you know that I’m glad you’re letting us stay with you, even though it’s both of you.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Spencer’s a very private kid, you’re lucky he even agreed.”

“Hey! You’re lucky we’re trying to save money, otherwise we’d have reserved a hotel and had hot, sweaty-“

“Okay, AJ, I was thinking we could head to my place and then I’d drive you over to Derek’s so you can settle in and then we’d converse, eat, and catch up.” Spencer’s voice was hinting at a laugh as he watched Derek’s face frozen in shock from the words his sister had almost spouted.

AJ had turned red but was already walking towards the doctor with his eyes on the ground. “That sounds good, let’s go.”

 

**_DMSR_ **

 

“It smells amazing in here,” AJ claimed as he set his books down in the study. Spencer’s desk usually was the only thing in here but he had borrowed a futon from Derek and that was currently residing in the room as well.

“It does?” He tilted his head subconsciously and tried to gauge what AJ was smelling.

“Yes, your place smells awesome, Reid,” AJ sighed, setting his bag next to the foot of the futon and plopped onto it. “Like an old, well-kept library with a hint of apple pie.”

Spencer nodded and smiled. “I really love books. They’re the only things in this world I’m one hundred percent sure will never lie to or betray me.”

It was silent as AJ stood and wandered around the room, brushing his fingers against the spines of the books. “And Derek?”

“Approximately ninety-six point seven percent.”

Another bout of silence and Spencer almost walked out of the door when another question was given to him. “That was awfully truthful.”

“I don’t like lying.”

“Wouldn’t he be upset if he found out?” AJ was casually flipping through one of the volumes but Spencer could see how tense he was. He leaned against the door frame.

“No. Derek is a logical man, he’d understand. It’s actually a huge compliment considering I only trust myself about ninety-seven point five percent.”

AJ turned towards the doctor, sensing there was definitely something more but knowing he could never say anything until they really got to know each other. “I’m sorry.”

“For asking these questions or because I don’t trust myself?”

“The former,” he replied, playing with a pink strand of hair and a blush on his face.

“It’s okay,” Spencer smiled lightly, truly meaning so. “I can see you’re trying to sort something out and if I can help, then that’s just one more benefit I’d get from my being here, on this plane.”

With that, the brunet walked away from the study and towards his bedroom, his phone in hand. “Hey, Derek. Oh? No, I’m fine. Yes, actually, AJ is tired so he’s going to take a nap before we head over. Maybe you and Desiree could make that apple pie while we’re away? Kay. Thank you, Derek. I’ll see you soon.”

 

**_DMSR_ **

 

Spencer was right in his analysis of AJ. It had already been thirty minutes since they had come ‘home’ but the blonde was still locked (only the door was open) in Spencer’s study. He wasn’t sleeping, though he had for about twenty minutes, he was contemplating something or the other.

When an hour and a half had passed, Spencer closed the book he was reading (as slow as possible so he could use his bookmarks) and knocked on AJ’s door. “Are you ready?”

AJ nodded, rolling over and unlocking his phone. He shot up when he saw the time and looked up at Spencer. “It- wh-“

“I told Derek you were tired and that you’re napping. But I’m sure you’re hungry now and would like to eat. Did you want to head over?”

AJ closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah.”

He and Spencer made it to the car and out of the parking lot before the brunet spoke again. And even then it was only to show him where the nearest coffee shop was. “There’s also one southwest of my apartment but it’s about point five seven miles farther than this one.” He indicated the grocery store a few blocks down. “I don’t usually keep food in my fridge for more than a day because I’m always leaving home for long periods and it would just go to waste. I stocked the fridge with vegetables and fruit as well as boneless chicken and steak in the freezer. I know it’s not much but between you and Desiree I’m sure you can finish it in a week.”

“Yeah, no, that’s good. Thank you, Reid.”

“You may call me Spencer, Desiree does.”

“Then Spencer. Thank you, Spencer.”

 

_**DMSR** _

 

Derek opened the door to a slightly sweaty Spencer Reid and a drenched AJ. He smiled sheepishly and looked down at Spencer’s hands, noting his old dog panting his breath away. “He got out again?”

Spencer stepped into the home and narrowed his eyes. “What ‘old’? This dog has more stamina than Henry.”

Derek chuckled and shut the door behind AJ, watching as Clooney plopped his big ole self onto the cold tile of the kitchen floor. “I could have sworn I just saw him outside.”

“You really need to get the hole fixed, Derek.” Spencer had finished taking his shoes off and was already on his way to Derek’s room. When he emerged, he had on a new pair of slacks and a plain, light blue shirt. Who said a person can have too many go-bags?

“I’m sorry!” Derek felt the need to say again. Spencer had brought out an undershirt for AJ but because the boy was smaller, the pants wouldn’t have fit him.

AJ thankfully took the shirt and shamelessly slapped it on after quickly removing his old v-neck. “Thanks!”

Desiree was still in the kitchen fixing their plates when she called to them that dinner was ready. It was going especially well and easy after Spencer had asked what the ‘A’ in AJ was short for.

“Asher,” he’d exclaimed proudly, where he then went on to expound on his centuries old family and their influence on the modern art market of today.

Well, it was going great, until the boys got called in on a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated! If not, thank you for reading anyway!


	5. 21: Up To Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one that got away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Literally updated haha. Please enjoy.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Descriptions of gore,  
> a tasteless pun,  
> VERY slight slash

_**21: Up To Date** _

 

_**DMSR** _

 

“These are agents Morgan, Prentiss, Reid, Jereau, and Rossi. I’m agent Hotchner. Do you have an area designated as a center of operations?”

Officer Lang nodded and about faced to a long hallway where the team followed him to the last door on the left. It was a fairly large room, empty but a bulletin board and a large round table seating up to ten. “Could we possibly get a white board as well?” Spencer asked, setting his bag down on a chair and pulling the one next to it closer to the board, pumping it up until it was as high as it could go.

“Sure, I’ll get right on it.” Officer Lang left them to it, leaving the door half open as a friendly gesture.

“This is going to suck,” Derek sighed, plopping into a chair himself and setting the tablet down in front of him.

Hotch nodded and Rossi shut his eyes, both following suit while JJ walked towards Spencer and Prentiss plopped onto the table. “Pull Garcia up?” And Derek reached over to his tablet before flipping the stand on its case open.

“Hey guys,” she greeted uncharacteristically sadly. “We’ve identified the body.”

 

_**DMSR** _

 

Derek nodded as AJ excitedly moved his arms before his and Spencer’s phones went off simultaneously.

Desiree raised an eyebrow and AJ stopped talking, looking between the three of them. “Uh-“ 

“It’s a case, we’ve gotta go,” Derek sighed, wiping his mouth on a paper towel.

Spencer sighed, taking his last forkful of food before depositing his plate under Morgan’s. “I’m sorry we have to go. It was nice talking with you guys again.” He pushed his chair out and walked alongside Derek to his room. “We don’t know how long we’ll be gone, days maybe?” His voice was muffled as he walked back into the dining room. “I’m sorry. I hope it’s not too long.”

Derek came a second later with a tie that was clearly Spencer’s. “You can stay here tonight, AJ, but I want you to stay in a separate room. I’m trusting you,” he looked pointedly at his sister, “So please respect me.”

She shrugged slyly but Derek knew it would be okay. He leaned down and kissed her forehead then waved at AJ. Spencer waved to both and was the first out the door, already making his way to his car. “You don’t wanna ride with me?”

Spencer sighed and shook his head. “I do, but we’ve been riding together a lot. I think we should go in separately and maybe I should get there before you?”

Derek pecked Spencer on his cheek before they split. “Fine! I’ll ride all lonely like.”

Spencer rolled his eyes and tucked into his car. He got there about ten minutes before Derek.

When the entire team was gathered in the conference room, everyone could tell by the sickly green hue of Garcia that this one was going to be bad.

Hotchner pulled into the room and pushed her aside and she seemed to gratefully sit down and hide her face away from the screen.

What showed up on the screen honestly made everyone else want to turn away as well. There were four pictures on the screen, the first of an indistinguishable blob of… something. The second was a closer shot and one could tell it was a body wrapped in some kind of wire or meshing. Usually the skin would still be visible but... it couldn’t… The third was a shot of the bloated and discolored face. The last was the area surrounding the dump site.

Hotch made a noise in the back of his throat, almost like a gag. “This is the first body. It washed up onto shore, the wire around it had actually come undone. The body is at the ME’s office right now and they’ve found another. They’re raking the lake now for any others and I’ve told them we’re leaving as soon as we’re all on the plane. So wheels up in thirty. Please prepare.”

 

**_DMSR_ **

 

“The first body or the second?” Rossi questioned, rubbing between his eyes.

Garcia tapped away and they all got messages on their tablets. “The first. Twenty-six year old Aaron West is a black male, divorced with a now seven year old. He was reported missing three years ago by his ex-wife and there is actually a warrant out for his arrest. He wasn’t paying child support, which was ridiculous because he was definitely making enough. He had ties with the local gang. He was the leader of a set and ran the drug ring for his neighborhood before he went missing.”

Derek nodded, tapping the screen and going through the pictures. “He would have definitely been carrying then, which means he had to have been snuck up on. Or our unsub is just that intimidating, which I doubt.”

Hotch nodded. “We’ll assume he’s a large male for the moment. Reid, Prentiss, head to the ME’s office and find out what’s going on with Aaron West. Morgan, work on finishing a victim profile on West while Garcia reels up more information. Rossi, you and I are going to go check out the crime scene. JJ, I know it’s been a while but I’ll need you to deal with the media.”

The blonde smiled as she stood and tucked her chair in. “Can do.”

Spencer and Emily stood, the latter with a sigh and the former with a groan. Rossi and Hotch reached the door right as officer Lang came back with a board, just in time as Spencer asked for the nearest printer for Derek.

When Spencer walked into the morgue the first thing he noticed was the smell. But he knew the bigger deal he made of it, the longer his body would take to adjust to it. So he kept a straight face and breathed normally through his nose. Prentiss, however, gagged and made a small show of putting her hand over her nose and mouth.

“Hello. Agents Reid and Prentiss,” the genius introduced themselves.

“Dr. Gruda. I’ve got your two vics here, the first we’ve identified as male Aaron West.” Before they walked to his slab, the doctor gave them grim looks and scrubs. “I’m sure you guys have seen worse but this is a little disturbing.” He pulled the sheet back and revealed a mess of… gunk. That’s all Emily could describe it as. There was poultry fencing wrapped around Aaron’s entire body, his right eye actually being cut by the material. He was bloated but the body was contained by the wire. The doctor sighed before placing his face mask on and handing a similar one to each of them.

“The wire was meant as a countermeasure to the body bloating and floating to the surface.”

Prentiss raised an eyebrow at Reid so he expounded. “The expansion of a drowned body gives it buoyancy which causes it to float to the surface. The mesh will cut through the skin as the body expands releasing all of the gases trapped inside, causing the body to also fill with water and sink back to the bottom. It’s a smart way to dispose of the bodies and honestly, if he had tied the wire mesh even a few centimeters tighter, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

Dr. Gruda nodded along as if agreeing before cutting the wire away from the body. “How did you identify the body?” Emily questioned.

“Dental records,” the doctor noted, turning the bloated and awkwardly shaped face towards them so they could see the exposed teeth that would usually be hidden by cheek. “This isn’t the worst part,” he told them, cutting the rest of the wire all the way down West’s legs. “Here,” he pointed at the pair of legs in front of them and let them see the true extent of everything.

“Oh, man,” Prentiss cried, her eyes squinting shut as she tried to imagine all that this poor man went through.

The entire bottom half of his body, starting from the external oblique, was skinned to the muscle, including his genitals. Spencer picked up the small pair of tongs and moved one of Aaron’s legs to the side. “Cleanly, all the way down. This person definitely knew what they were doing.”

Dr. Gruda nodded. He shot a small smile at Spencer. “I agree. Not only are the cuts clean, there is no damage- excluding the water damage- to the muscles.” He moved further up the leg, towards the groin and moved aside the limp, almost melted looking flesh of the penis. “This organ, as I’m sure you can imagine, is extremely sensitive. As you can see, other than the fact that the skin surrounding it is entirely gone, it’s completely free of trauma.” He lifted the appendage and underneath, the testicles were about in the same situation. “This person definitely knows their way around the human body.”

 

**_DMDMDM_ **

 

“No, it’s okay. I’ll let him know. Thanks, Reid.”

Derek hung up and called Hotch, letting him know that the ME office had managed to identify the second body they’d found and had just received the third and last body from the dump site. He hung the phone up and looked to the board, wondering what gruesome detail in Aaron West’s past he was missing.

 

**_SRSRSR_ **

 

When Spencer walked into the hotel room and was greeted by the sight of a nearly naked Derek Morgan, he almost pounced on the man right then and there. If it wasn’t for Rossi’s throat clearing behind him, he might have. “Think you’re planning on dressing any time soon?”

Startled, Derek jumped and tugged a shirt on, now clad in that and a pair of boxer briefs. “Uh, sorry. I didn’t know I was getting company.”

Rossi set his bag down by the second bed and looked between the two of them. “I thought so too. But they jipped us on the rooms so we’re kind of stuck like this until the case is solved.”

Spencer set his bag down by Derek’s and turned to face both men. Rossi was now rummaging around in his and Derek was sending him a sly smile as he tugged sweats on. “Hotch said he’ll stay at the pull out at the station. The ladies have their own room but we’re out of luck. It looks like two of us will have to share?”

“It’s probably not a big deal for you guys though, huh?” Rossi questioned, moving towards the restroom. Spencer broke out in a blush while Derek kept his cool.

“What do you mean?”

Rossi shrugged as he tugged the door open and waved it to let some steam out. “I just mean that you guys share a room all the time so sharing a bed shouldn’t be too much of a step forward, right?”

Thankful he hadn’t completely given them away, Spencer released a breath with little effort and smiled at Rossi. “I think you two should share.”

The older man raised an eyebrow and huffed a laugh. “You’re skinny enough. You do it.” He closed the door behind him and Derek and Reid turned towards each other, snickering.

 

**_DMDMDM_ **

 

For some reason, Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of Spencer. The young agent was sprawled out in the corner of the plane by the kitchenette, his mismatched black and fuchsia socks wiggling when his toes did. The rest of the team was also conked out, exhausted after being away from home for half a week. 

They’d caught up to the unsub, a forty-three year old white male by the name of Marley Hansen. He was a well-known official in the Children’s Welfare Office. He’d originally gone to school to become a plastic surgeon but redirected his attention when his girlfriend became pregnant and aborted the foetus before it had a chance to live. His grudge was against both men and women with unpaid child support and possible abuse whether sexual or physical. His childhood was rocky, being put into the system at the tender age of seven. His mother had been sexually abusing him when she’d take him on her weekends and his father hung himself from guilt two days after being told so by the school counselor Marley had told.

After identifying the second body (Saber Matters) they were able to put a profile together. Both men were at least four months behind in child support, with two or more calls to the Child Protective Services, and in their mid-twenties. They thought they’d had a solid going, until they identified the third body. Thirty-two year old Sandra Spruill. Where the males had had their lower genitals removed and skinned from the waist down, Ms. Spruill was skinned from the breasts down. All three were stabbed in the chest, just above the heart.

They’d found Hansen disposing of seventeen year old Kennedy Prater (who was actually running from an arrest himself for raping his younger cousin) in his neighbor’s pool. For about two hours they had chased him and lost him, and that was two days ago. The police chief had decided he no longer needed the agents and they’d keep them up to date on the status of the case.

Spencer’s hair was crowned around his head like a halo, the long locks close to his shoulders. In all honesty, Derek liked it this long. He could run his fingers through it and twist it and tug it and curl it and grip it as he rocked his hips into Spencer teasingly because they still hadn’t hit that point yet.

Prentiss snuck an eye open. She watched as Derek licked his lips and adjusted his sitting position to spread his legs a bit more. His line of vision was directly on Reid and yeah, it was looking more plausible now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	6. 22: One Thing... Is Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delulu is back in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 22.
> 
> Warnings: kind of a cliffhanger?

**_ 22: One Thing...Is Another _ **

 

**_DMSR_ **

 

Derek got off the plane first, immediately calling his sister to see what she was up to. It was nine-forty a.m. and she and AJ were at a coffee shop just outside of Spencer’s neighborhood. After parting at the parking complex, Spencer and Derek met up at said shop and joined the two who were happily digging into their breakfast.

“Hello, I’m Anna. How can I help you today?” A brunette came up to them with her pen poised just above the paper. She tossed her hair out of her face at just the right moment and the wind ended up helping her. “Coffee to start you off? Maybe tea? We’ve got a special on our Earl Grey this morning.”

Spencer smiled up at her and shook his head. “Thank you, but I’ll just have coffee this morning. Sugar on the side and two dashes of creamer.”

Derek sighed and shook his head. “Can I have a house coffee, a side of toast, and a cheese and ham croissant please?”

She repeated the order back to them and went back into the café to put it in.

“You guys look like shit,” Desiree noted, chugging down a few gulps. Her tank was obviously not enough against the cold weather of early March but she didn’t really give a damn. AJ was bundled up in a scarf he had asked permission from Spencer to borrow. It was one of his more whimsical ones, a pale green with sea foam leafs and dark blue branches.

“I don’t mean to be insulting but I agree.” He dashed more salt onto his omelet and cut into it, letting the cheese melt onto the knife and licking that up.

“I feel like shit,” Derek nodded, sitting back in the chair and yawning. It was actually nice outside, probably on the verge of 73*. “We should probably be asleep right now. Pretty Boy rested on the plane but I was pretty much awake the entire time.”

“I didn’t sleep that well, actually.” Spencer cut his eyes at Derek who smirked at him and thanked Anna as she set their steaming cups down. “Did you guys ever get to Colors?” He questioned, referring to the club he had recommended to them when they had no idea what to do the nights they’d been gone.

“Hell yeah, and it was amazing. I couldn’t picture you in a place like that, Spencer. Impossible.”

He smiled at AJ and took a long sip from his mug. “It used to be one of my favorites last year. Great dancers and decent women.”

Derek raised an eyebrow and Spencer shrugged. “I didn’t think you’d want to see anymore.”

“Mmhmm,” the darker man nodded. “I see how it is. Keeping the honeys all to yourself. No, no, it’s alright,” he made a placating motion with his hands when Spencer jokingly tried to defend himself. “I’ll remember this when you’re begging me to take you to some museum or art show.”

Their bickering continued until the food was brought out and suddenly all was quiet at the table. Desiree, who was sitting across from Spencer, nudged him with her foot and smiled when he looked up at her. “You’ve got this awesome Fourth Doctor’s hat that I’d love to borrow for tomorrow. Is there any chance of that happening?”

Derek rapped her on the head with his knuckle. “Why do you know what Reid has in his closet?”

“Why do you know he keeps it in his closet-ow!” He’d done it again and she pushed her chair out to get away from him. “It was in his coat closet! When I dropped AJ off at his place I saw it in his closet and it’d go perfect with my gentleman’s suit. I was only asking!”

Spencer finished swallowing his bite of toast and nodded at her. “I don’t mind, as long as you give it back to me the way you’re receiving it.”

“Score,” AJ laughed as Desiree pumped a fist in the air. “I promise I’ll take care of it. Promise, promise, promise!”

Spencer yawned and took another bite of Derek’s toast… well, the toast Derek had ordered for him because he knew he’d ask for a bite of the croissant if he hadn’t. “I trust you.” That pulled a smirk from AJ, who hid it behind his mug.

A bit of small talk and stuffed stomachs later, the crew split up, Derek giving Desiree free reign over his car. They hopped into Spencer’s and made way to his apartment. “Fu-uck I just wanna lie down,” Derek whined, trying to get into a comfortable position in Spencer’s little Volvo.

“Ten more minutes and you ca-“ The voice that had started out exasperated abated into curiosity when Spencer saw Collin on the arm of a man with bulging muscles and a darker skin tone than Randy’s. He nudged Derek to look and the older agent raised his brows with a downturn of his mouth. “Guess that’s the end of those double dates.”

“Guess so,” Spencer agreed, paying attention to the road again. “Poor guy, he just can’t seem to catch a break.”

Derek shrugged, scratching his nose with his thumb nail. “Eh, he could be screwing up. Or he can’t catch a break,” he added when Spencer eyed him suspiciously. “I’m just saying that we don’t know the story. Who knows what happened?”

The brunet nodded, flicking his turn signal on. “True. I guess I could text Collin and find out…”

Derek turned to look at Spencer with a smile on his face. “Is Dr. Reid actually going to gossip? Should I get the scrap books out, mark this as a ‘first shade’ in the baby book?”

Spencer sighed, turning the car off and shutting the door softly behind him. “Fine, I won’t text to find out what’s going on.”

Derek closed the trunk, swinging his bag over his shoulder and handing Reid his. “Uh-uh. Nope. You’ve got me curious now. You gotta do it.”

Spencer wrinkled his nose. “Why can’t you? You’re the curious one around here.”

Derek took the key from Spencer, who was yawning with his dominant hand over his mouth, and unlocked the door easily. Too easily. “Hang on, Reid.” He pulled his gun out and searched all rooms until satisfied and ‘satisfied’ means twice.

“AJ might have forgotten to lock the doors when he left this morning. It happens.”

Derek shook his head. “I don’t know, it’s weird. Kid lives in Chicago. He should know better than that.” He set his bags down in Spencer’s room and walked back to the kitchen where the genius was making another cup of coffee. “Coffee before bed?”

Spencer shrugged, “You know it doesn’t affect me as strongly anymore. It’s more of a comfort than anything.”

Derek smiled, wrapping his arms around Spencer’s waist and taking over stirring the sugar into the cup. Pale hands slid up his forearms and into the crook of his elbow, swirling soft circles into the skin. “I’m not comfortable touching anyone as much as I am you, Derek.”

“Good thing too, I’m a jealous man.”

 

_**SRSRSRSRSRSR** _

 

Spencer curled his arm under his head and hugged the pillow he was leaning on. The sun had reached its peak in the sky about an hour ago and he’d heard Derek get up when his phone rang fifteen minutes ago. There was a soft murmur from the living room and he knew it had to be ESPN or Spike. Derek was, after all, a typical alpha male. Not so typical, actually, Spencer thought, sitting up and slowly stretching his body out. He tugged on a shirt before remembering he already had one on, then took both off and decided on a shower.

Derek snuck up on him when he bent over to spit in the sink and he jumped, dropping both the towel around his waist and the toothbrush in his hand. Derek whistled teasingly before handing him the towel and pecking him on the cheek.

Once Derek had showered –Spencer was slowly reading another book so he could use a bookmark- they’d decided on making baked chicken and asparagus spears with mashed potatoes. Desiree had been the one to call earlier and she had asked them what they were doing for dinner.

“I’ll take Des home tonight after the thingie and you and AJ can have some bean pole bonding time.”

Spencer glared before chucking a spear at Derek who easily caught it and set it back on the cutting board. “I’ve told you no matter how hard I try I can’t gain any weight.”

“You’re fine, Pretty Boy! I was just messing with you. Teasing. A joke. Don’t change. I love you just the way you a-“

Spencer had paused at the exact moment Derek said the ‘L’ word. They were standing side by side, one chopping asparagus and the other mashing the softened potatoes. Then he resumed, with a small smile on his face and ears and neck as red as strawberries.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief when Spencer didn’t say anything. Obviously he was okay with it, but it wasn’t time. It was too soon. Love? What the hell. He remembered the words his momma had spoken the day she’d found out about them. _…Love… It’s too soon to say it out loud to him. In my head is one thing, out in the open is another._

 

**_DMDMDMDM_ **

 

It was ten-twenty-nine when Derek got the call. He and Desiree had been squabbling over which procedural show to watch when his phone rang. It was AJ, which was weird… because it was AJ. “Hey, man, what’s up?”

“Uh- hey- uhm- Mmorgan, Derek. You gotta- gotta get to the office. The B-BAU. Sbencer needs you. I gotta go-“

Derek was off of the couch and gathering his things before AJ had even hung up. As soon as he’d heard his voice he knew something was off. AJ and Desiree’s parade thing had been today and Derek saw AJ jump, skip, run and frolic with the best of them. He’d come to say hi before they went off again and he wasn’t even out of breath. Yet over the phone he was? Not only that, his voice sounded muffled... Then he’d said Spencer’s name and all color drained from Derek’s face. He skidded into the driveway, Desiree on his tail, and was out of the neighborhood two minutes and twelve seconds after the phone call.

When he got to the check in, they’d questioned him about his sister. After a five minute explanation and finding someone who knew him at the front desk, he’d gotten a visitor's pass for her and they were on the elevator going up to the bullpen. It was quiet, no one was in sight, but the conference room’s light was on and the blinds were closed, casting an ominous shadow over their desks. He ran into the room, slamming the door against the wall and drawing all attention to him. Hotch and Rossi were the first he saw, on the far end of the room talking into one of their phones that was on speaker. Prentiss was next, she was standing with AJ –bloody nosed and slobbing as he held an ice pack to his mouth- and nodding as he gestured wildly and frantically looked about the room. When he noticed Desiree he ran right to her, hugging her tight and kissing her neck.

JJ and Garcia were on either side of Reid, one with her arm wrapped around his waist and the other holding an ice pack to his face. The brunet looked up as the door slammed and saw Morgan, his expression was blank as he read the concern on the older man’s face.

“What happened?” Derek demanded, stomping up to Spencer. He took the ice pack from JJ and Spencer looked down at his lap. “WHAT happened?” Derek repeated.

“It-it was Randy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


	7. 23: Potentially Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delulu oversteps his boundaries and secrets are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight blood, slight non-con (nothing more than pashing)
> 
> (Sorry CobraQueen<3)

_**23: Potentially Serious** _

 

_**DMSR** _

 

AJ was chatting animatedly at Spencer as he stuffed cheese balls into his cheek. The brunet burst out into laughter at something he’d said and stood to refill their glasses with coke and jack.

“I’m serious! I’d told him to stop but he kept going,” AJ followed him into the kitchen with the container of balls, “And by the time we’d realized we were being watched he’d gotten all of them off and we couldn’t put them back on!”

Spencer snickered again, almost dropping the coke. “Why did you let him start-“

Something crashed in the other room and the two jumped, AJ dropping the container. “Hello?” He questioned, and Spencer knocked him in the forehead with an eye roll.

“You don’t ask an unsub if they’re there. It gives them your exact location and lets them know that you’re afraid enough to possibly delude yourself into thinking it was your imagination.” He tugged AJ back into the living room and peered down his hall from around the corner. “My gun is in my bag and my bag is in my room, and I’m fairly sure that’s where the crash was from,” he whispered. “Do you have your phone on you?”

AJ nodded, pulling it out and about to dial 911 when Spencer’s head crashed into his face, knocking a tooth loose and giving him a bloody nose. He stumbled back and fell into the wall, hitting it with a dull thud and falling to the ground, his phone skidding underneath the chair in the kitchen.

Spencer struggled to get back up, turning so his back was on the ground instead of facing the assailant. He’d just turned his head when he felt a fist connect with his eye socket and the throbbing started. “Why the fuck is there ANOTHER man here?!”

He recognized the voice almost immediately and gasped as he was slapped across the face. “R-Randy?”

Randy nodded, glancing at AJ and shaking his head. “Wow, Spencer. Someone gets around. Me, Derek, this kid. You’re a slut!” He punctuated the word with a kick to Spencer’s chest and reveled in the wheezing it caused the genius. He kneeled to the ground and brought the brunet’s face towards him.

“We never had relations, Randy,” Spencer breathed out, struggling to pull his face out of Randy’s hands.

“Yet,” Randy claimed ominously, hauling Spencer up by the armpits and dragging him to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it, throwing Spencer onto his bed.

Large brown eyes registered the leer he was getting as potentially serious and he scrambled to the other side of his room almost in reach of his bag.

Randy caught his leg just as he was nearing the opposite end of the bed and dragged him back across, his baggy long sleeve riding up his torso. He was turned around and pinned face up to his mattress, his lips smushed and bruised as Randy forced himself onto an unwilling partner.

The broken window let in the dead night air and usually soft sounds of the outside with it. Sirens here, loud voices there, a dog or two barking in the distance. Spencer concentrated on that as he went slack and closed his eyes. Randy was obviously expecting him to put up a fight. If he didn’t, there was a possibility the bigger man would lose his confidence and hesitate in his hold. And at any sign of that, Spencer prepared himself to launch headfirst at his bag.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to. Banging sounded outside of his bedroom door and Randy cursed, realizing AJ was now conscious. He hit Spencer in the gut before dropping him to the floor and bracing against the door in an effort to stop AJ from getting in.

After about ten seconds of his shoulder helping none, the blonde ran into the kitchen and took up the chair his phone was residing under. He slammed it against the door –once, twice, thrice- and it finally gave in. Randy had stumbled back when he heard footsteps coming back down the hallway, pulling Spencer up again and moving towards his bathroom.

The chair busted through the door and the momentum brought AJ to his knees. He quickly stood up, preparing for a fight but was met with an empty room. He caught the bathroom door slamming shut and ran straight to it, twisting the handle before Randy had a chance to lock it. He shoulder-rammed it until it gave way, then threw it open and saw Randy forcing Spencer into the bathtub. He ran full speed, or as fast as he could in the tiny space, at Randy and knocked the man into the tiled wall. Spencer reached up to grab his hand and they were out of the bathroom ten seconds after AJ had stormed it.

The brunet tripped over his own feet but managed to grab his satchel before they made a run for it. “What do we do?!” AJ screamed as they jumped the apartment stairs two at a time.

Spencer, still somewhat level-headed, managed to dig his keys out of his bag and lead AJ to his car. “I’ll call my boss and go to the safest place I know.” He picked his phone up and dialed Hotch, unsure what to tell him when the man answered.

“Hotchner.”

He hesitated as he started the car and swerved in front of a mini-van that wasted no time in honking at him. “I need your help.”

 

The older man squinted his eyes as he set his pen down on top of the files he was working on. The team had had the day off, all except him. He’d finished at least six case reviews and was working on the seventh and last when Spencer called. “What can I do for you?”

“I just… I need to go to the office. I’ve got… my apartment was broken into and I know the person. They don’t know where I work so I was hoping to spend the night there. Is that possible?” He zoomed past two cars and crossed lanes, getting off the highway to the more industrial roads that worked as a shortcut to Quantico. AJ was murmuring in the front seat, holding tissues he’d found in Reid’s glove box to his nose.

“Meet me in the lobby. I’ll be waiting.”

Spencer nodded, knowing Hotch couldn’t see it. “Okay.” He hung up and took a right, ignoring the fact that the light was red and that he should have paused.

“Where are we goin?” AJ asked, his voice was muffled by the many tissues wadded on his nose.

“To the Quantico field office. It’s all I could think of.”

“The bolice?”

Spencer shook his head. “I have to tell the team first.” His fingers were shaking on the steering wheel but he refused to accept the fact and kept driving ‘til he made it to the parking garage. The front security let him in with no trouble and Aaron was waiting for him in the lobby as promised. He raised an eyebrow at the shoeless, bleeding, bruised pair, silently questioning who the blond was and made them follow him upstairs after getting a visitor’s pass.

Hotch had called JJ, who called Garcia, who called Prentiss and Rossi. AJ called Derek as soon as Spencer was seated at the table and didn’t know what to say, only to get there as soon as possible. Spencer shook his head at AJ’s attempt of contacting the man, saying “You probably should have let me talk to him,”. But AJ dismissed it, telling the brunet that, “No, you’re not in any condition to talk to anyone. Just decompessss and…I…I don know.” Of course, it was muffled from the ice compress but Spencer understood.

Garcia, being the closest, made it there first. JJ was second, with Rossi and Prentiss following on her heels. Derek lived the furthest away, so he was the last. Rossi and Hotch were already on the phone with the police chief after Spencer gave them Randy’s full name and occupation. He didn’t explain further than that and only looked them in the eyes once.

JJ had taken the ice pack from Garcia and was holding it for him as Prentiss tried to get more details from AJ. When Derek stormed in, a look of anger and concern on his face, to say the team felt a bit of shock would be an understatement. They recognized the look of terror for a ‘loved one’ immediately and hushed tones took over the conference room while the black man demanded what happened from Spencer. By the swollen eye and the bloody mouth, the bruised cheek and the hunched posture, it was bound to be bad.

When his hesitant voice answered with, “It… it was Randy,” Derek’s eyes actually lit with a red rage and he pulled the genius into his arms, kissing the top of his head and wrapping his hands so that they caressed his ribs.

Spencer had refused to acknowledge the fact that he was, indeed, in shock. He’d been in worse situations, but to be held against his will and almost sexually assaulted by someone he knew was worse than being taken hostage or even being shot. His eyes misted over and his hands clenched Derek’s stomach, a sob wrenching from his throat as he clung to his lover.

“I’m right here, Pretty Boy. I’m not leaving you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	8. 24: Too Soon, Isn't It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it is, but it'll work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter in this arc. Sorry everything is so short and so sporadic.
> 
> Warnings: none!

_**24: Too Soon, Isn't It?** _

 

_**DMSR** _

 

 

“And then what happened, Agent Reid?”

 Spencer shook his head and looked down at his bare feet again. It was two a.m. and he was exhausted. He’d shamelessly cried in front of everyone, in Derek’s arms, exposing not only their relationship, but himself. “Then I drove us to the BAU and met up with my team. That’s it. I’m done.” 

He stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the officer to stare at him with a raised eyebrow. Everyone was waiting outside of the conference room and all heads snapped up to watch him close the door behind him. “Can we go home?” He asked Derek, ignoring the looks they received from everyone. Though he seriously wanted to fall into Derek’s arms, he restrained himself. Not only because they were in public, but because he was embarrassed. The bullpen was now busy with flutters here and there. The officer’s partner was interviewing AJ and the blond was simultaneously receiving medical treatment. He’d just finished as Spencer exited the room, disappearing towards the elevator, and stopped to join the others as Derek nodded, his hands clenched into fists in his pockets. “Yeah, we should be good. Des, AJ, y’all good to go?” 

Both early twenty-year olds nodded in affirmation, and he pulled his keys out of his pocket, fisting them. He turned towards the rest of their team and nodded, a strained smile on his face. “Thanks for coming out, you guys. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Hotch nodded his farewell, they’d already discussed that Spencer would be staying with him until further notice and that he’d get the next four days off to recover. Rossi returned the strained smile as Garcia waved sadly, JJ nodded at them, and Prentiss only stared, still trying to understand how her suspicions had been right.

 

**_DMDMDMDM_ **

 

Derek squeezed Spencer tighter as the man sobbed into him, gripping his shirt and rolling it in his fists as his hands curled. He kissed the top of Spencer’s head, his forehead and rubbed soothing circles into his back. Garcia had gasped when his lips touched the honey hair but he ignored it, settling instead on murmuring sweet nothings into Spencer’s ears to try and calm him. 

Prentiss’ eyes were strangely lit with a knowing light, Rossi seemed too stunned to function, JJ was fidgeting, unsure what to do with the ice pack she’d picked up after Spencer had dropped it, and Hotch continued on the phone with the police, covering up the complete and total shock that had taken over his mind and left his body running on auto pilot. 

“I’m right here, Pretty Boy. I’m not leaving you.”

 AJ couldn’t stand the silence any longer, clearing his throat and drawing attention towards him. “Ehem. Hello. I’m AJ, Desiree’s boyfriend.” He gave a friendly, if not awkward, wave and everyone nodded at him.

 “Garcia,” Penelope replied. “Th- the goddess of all knowing…” Oh, the irony.

 “Jennifer Jereau. But you can call me JJ. Everyone else does.” The blonde actually went to shake his hand, setting the ice pack on the table.

 “We’ve already met, but Emily. Prentiss.”

 “Well, hello. And sorry to have met under these circumstances.” He placed his arm back around Desiree and rubbed up and down her side. She had waved at all of them when they introduced themselves, giving Prentiss a smile because she remembered her the most. Garcia and Fran have talked before, over the phone, and it was nice to put a face to a voice.

 “I’m sorry,” Spencer’s voice was hoarse and quiet, but loud enough that everyone in the room heard it.

 “For what?” Derek asked, allowing Spencer room to lift his chin up and stare into his eyes.

 “For causing trouble, for breaking down, everything.”

 Morgan shook his head, tucking a bunch of Spencer’s hair behind his ear. “You don’t have to be, baby boy. You know we’re all here for you, and we don’t care what we have to do to keep you safe.” He searched Spencer’ eyes for any kind of sign of disapproval. When he saw none, he placed a light peck on those lips he so loved, then another, and one on a pale, sweaty forehead. “No matter what.”

 

_**SRSRSRSRSR** _

 

Spencer sat up in bed, not recognizing the furniture, nor the placement of it all. It took him a second before he realized that it was familiar, just not his. The sun was glaring at him through the window, and his eyes were puffy, sore. Ah… right. Last night. His eyes watered again but he refused to let the tears fall. There was soft humming and Clooney’s growling outside of the closed door. The dog was clearly excited about something, so Spencer tugged on a pair of Derek’s socks and crept into the hallway. 

Desiree and AJ were throwing a small tennis ball back and forth, Clooney in the middle, running between them and trying to catch it in his mouth. The smell of grilled cheese filled his nostrils and suddenly he was super hungry. He smiled at AJ, who had noticed him, then at Desiree who looked on worriedly. “Is Derek in the kitchen?” He questioned, ignoring his strained voice. 

“He is. He’s making lunch.” Desiree smiled back at him and turned away, throwing the ball at AJ. The blonde wasn’t expecting it so it knocked him in the forehead and Clooney snatched it as it fell to the ground. The old bull dog launched himself behind the couch and made a run for it out the doggy door. “Great job, AJ!” Des yelled as she hauled ass after him, laughing all the while. 

“Hey, Derek.” 

The darker man was standing over the stove, flipping a sandwich and slapping a spoonful of butter into the pan at the same time. He turned around with a smile and kissed the corner of Spencer’s lips before continuing on. “Hey, Pretty Boy. How you feeling?”

 “Better.” He pinched up a bit of cheese and looked at the clock. It was one-forty-two. “Any news on Randy yet?” 

Derek’s eyes narrowed as he pushed the melting butter around. “Yeah, actually. Collin got called in to the station this morning. Turns out he’s a call boy. Randy was paying him to pretend to be his boyfriend.” 

Spencer nodded, picking up more cheese. “He’s a pretty good actor, then. Both of them.” 

Derek made a noise. “I guess.” 

That noise was one Spencer knew well. It was the one Derek had made when Foyett had knocked him unconscious, when ‘The Prince of Darkness’ had gotten away with Ellie, when he was mad at himself for not being able to save the day Superman-style.

 “Don’t be mad at yourself,” Spencer said, gently spreading his hand open on Derek’s hip and moving his thumb in soothing, circular motions. “Be mad at him. It wasn’t your fault. You know that, you just don’t want to accept that.”

 Derek grunted, slipping the two grilled sandwiches onto plates for AJ and Des. He moved the pan off the stove and yanked Spencer’s hand up from his hip to his chest. His lips grazed over his knuckles, his wrist, the crook of his arm, his shoulder, his neck, and finally finally his lips. “Imagine if he’d had a gun, Spencer. Or a knife. Or if he’d strangled you instead of talking to you. What then?” He sighed and rubbed his forehead against Spencer’s. “Fuck. You just… I could have lost you.”

 Spencer smiled, despite the situation. “I’m here, though. And I’ll always be. So there’s nothing to worry about. We’ll find him and we’ll put him behind bars for as long as we can. He doesn’t know what I do for a living so he was careless. It’ll be easy to find him. It won’t take long.”

 Derek nodded against him, tilting back for another kiss. “You’re staying here.”

 Spencer laughed. “I know, you told me last night.”

 “No,” Morgan shook his head. “I mean, you’re staying here. I want you to move in with me.”

 Spencer froze, his eyes going wide and breath hitching. “Y-you want-“

 “Yeah. I want you to move in with me.”

 Spencer exhaled, stepping back from Derek. The bald headed man turned back towards the stove and placed the pan back onto the hot burner. He scooped another dollop of butter into it and let it sizzle before spreading it around. 

“I- I’m confused. I mean, it’s soon. Too soon. Isn’t it?” Spencer turned so his back was resting against the counter.

Derek slapped a slice of bread into the pan. “I don’t think so.”

Spencer sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “I understand we’ve known each other for years, but we’ve only been going out for approximately six months. We’re more intimately involved now, meaning certain things that would never materialize in situations we’ve been in before are going to pop up now. Sure, we’ve slept over each other’s house often, we’ve shared hotel rooms for heaven knows how-“ He paused and turned around so he and Derek were facing the same way. Contrary to what he thought he’d get, there was a smile on his lover’s face. He picked up the bag of shredded cheese from the counter and sprinkled some into Derek’s outstretched hand.

“Okay.”

 

_**DMDMDMDM** _

 

Derek woke to a face of honey curls… again. He didn’t mind it, not really. It was kind of comforting for him. When he inhaled the soft scent of shea butter and fresh mint, his insides actually swooped and his head cleared. Day two of “Randy Look-Out” and the man had almost disappeared. Thank goodness for Garcia or they’d have lost him completely. 

He had taken about seven hundred dollars out of his checking account and his passport was gone from his house, while he’d left his phone. The techie had flagged him on TSA and the train stations within a seven-hundred-mile radius were alerted. He’d left his car at Spencer’s apartment building and his bus pass still on his bed side table.

 Derek inhaled deeply to calm his raging mind. Spencer had okayed them moving in together. Derek was aware his office would now be overtaken with books and that Clooney would probably have to stay on the end of the bed, or even on the floor. But it was okay. Because Spencer was moving in with him. They’d get right on it at the end of the month -which just happened to be when Spencer's lease ended- then they’d go through the motions of address changing and all that.

 The team knew now. They hadn’t said anything but they obviously knew. It would be an easy cover up. Spencer’s car was due for an upgrade, maybe he’s ‘’saving up for a new one’’. Of course, that’d only be for the higher-ups. Now that the team knew, they couldn’t hide anything from them. The only question was, is the genius fully aware that the team knows, or is he still processing the information?

 Derek smiled as Spencer rustled in the covers and smacked himself on the thigh. “-n the pocket-“ he grunted. He kissed his forehead and rolled out of bed for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. 25: I Don't See Why Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please go to the dentist straight away for any cavities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this arc. There's a third in the works but I'm not done with it. And I'm not sure when I'll be posting either. Thank you for your patience all this time!
> 
> On a sadder note, Jonghyun from one of my favorite Kpop bands (SHINee) committed suicide today. He was the smile, the bling of the group. No one was expecting this. Before taking that last leap, please get help. Be it through medication or therapy, talking to a stranger on a forum or a friend, don't give in to that final decision. Of course it's your decision, but I'm begging you. Please.

_**25: I Don’t See Why Not** _

 

_**DMSR** _

 

“Momma says hi,” Des called over as she hung the phone up and joined them at the churro place in the airport.

“Did she say anything else?” Derek asked, one arm around Spencer’s waist, the other with a churro. They were leaning against a railing surrounding the small food court, just before the security to get into the terminals. AJ was sitting on the top most railing opposite of them and threw an arm around Desiree’s shoulders.

“Yeah, of course she told Spencer to be safe. ‘Third day’s the charm’ she said.”

Spencer chuckled. “We’ll see. I’m going back to work tomorrow.”

AJ took a chunk out of his churro and shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re going back already.”

Spencer nodded, swallowing his bite. “I’m a busy person. If I don’t keep occupied, my mind wanders.”

A voice echoed through the airport, announcing flight 137A to Chicago was now boarding. “Shit!” Desiree whispered, stuffing the rest of her snack into her face and turning towards her brother to hug him. AJ gabbed their bags and shook hands with Spencer.

“It was awesome seeing y’all again. Hopefully we can visit or vice versa.”

Derek slapped AJ on the back as Desiree hugged Spencer. “We’ll drop by for the 4th.”

“Have a safe flight!” Spencer wrapped his arm around Derek’s waist and waved with the other, crumbs from his churro flying through the air. When AJ and Des were out of their eyesight they turned and headed towards the parking lot.

“Hey, Derek?”

The darker man was facing the wall of televisions and watching as the current news raced across the bottom of the screen. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know if I can go with you on the fourth.”

There was a lull for a few seconds and Derek turned to face forward, looking at Spencer out of the corner of his eye. “Okay…how come?”

Spencer smiled at Derek and closed the hand around his waist into a fist before opening it again. Of course Derek would be okay with that, respect his space. “I want to see my mother and I only have two vacation days left. I want to use them to see her.”

Derek smiled over at him and looked both ways before they crossed the road. “No worries, Pretty Boy. I’ll let momma know you’re visiting your ma. I’ll even eat enough for the both of us.”

Spencer snickered. “You were going to do that anyway, weren’t you?”

“You brat,” Derek tucked his arm around Spencer’s neck and made the brunet drop his snack. He noogied his head and tugged on his scarf, finally letting him go when they reached his car.

 

**_DMSR_ **

 

“Hi, creamy-cake!” Garcia almost folded him in as she enveloped him into a hug and he stood still until she let go. “We were so worried about you! How you holding up?”

“Fine!” He slid out of her embrace and walked to his desk, glaring at the pile of consults waiting for him. “I know Prentiss and Morgan slipped me some of theirs, didn’t they?”

“I think I saw JJ slip one or two in there too,” Rossi said, as he passed over them on the railway.

“Are you sure you didn’t, too, Rossi?”

The Italian man winked at Spencer. “’Course not. My momma raised me better than that.”

Derek, who had walked in with Spencer but was called aside by JJ, came up and ruffled Spencer’s hair. “Y’all know my momma raised me right. I don’t know what you’re talking about but I rest my case.”

Spencer rolled his eyes and opened up the first case file. All seemed well for now.

 

**_DMDMDMDM_ **

 

The coffee in the cup was thick and sluggy, but it was all they had. Derek took a few seconds to pour sugar and creamer into it, hopefully making it taste a little better. He took a sip and frowned, shook it a bit and downed it. They were at a police station two counties over.

Randy was caught on the side of the road, trying to get a few dollars as a beggar on the street. He was picked up mistakenly for solicitation and when they ran his prints he came up as wanted by the FBI. The Quantico office was immediately called and the BAU unit chief was alerted.

Derek, Spencer, Hotch, Prentiss, JJ and Rossi drove down straightaway and cleared the interrogation room of any and all officers. Spencer wasn’t allowed anywhere near the frazzled man, per Derek. Morgan wasn’t allowed anywhere near him either, per Hotch.

The two senior agents took over the interrogation and came to a conclusion fairly quickly. Randy had problems like these in the past, just not as intensely. It wasn’t the first time he had stalked someone he was fond of, nor the first time he’d been brought in for it. He had two restraining orders against him, one of them placed by his older cousin he had cornered about three years ago. With the physical assault charges, even worse because the person is an agent, he would be going away for at least six years. Breaking and entering earned him another three and another assault charge for AJ brought two. Even if the judge was a lenient one, he’d have to serve at least five to seven years before he’d be eligible for parole.

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief, the shaking throughout his limbs calming as he stared at Randy through the glass. His public defense lawyer was aimless against Hotch and it all went exactly how they wanted it to. He signed a confession and the police escorted him out of the room, away from Spencer. Randy would literally never see the brunet again.

Derek noticed Spencer’s trembling wasn’t so bad anymore and grabbed his hand, giving it a quick squeeze before releasing it and turning away from the two-way mirror. “He’s going away, just like I said.”

Reid nodded, doing the same and folding his arms. “When we get home... can you make me a cup of coffee?”

Derek lifted the corner of his mouth, amused. “Sure.”

Spencer kept his eyes down as an officer passed them with a tray of donuts. “Can you hold me until I fall asleep?”

Slightly surprised but blatantly reciprocating of those feelings, Derek nodded and took Spencer’s hand in his again. “Anything for you, Pretty Boy.”

 

_**DMSR** _

 

Until he ‘fell asleep’ was not actually what ended up happening. Once home, Derek had tried to make him dinner after the coffee, started the stove and everything while Spencer showered. He cut the onions, the carrots and potatoes. Had washed the rice and was setting it on the burner when hands found their way around his waist.

“Hey, Pretty B-”, his words were silenced by lips, his body forcibly turned and pulled down to face level with Spencer.

“I’m not hungry,” the brunet said, smiling at Derek who looked as clueless as a physicist in an English class.

“Are you sure? Maybe you should eat any-”

“Come to the bedroom?”

The bald man’s brain stopped functioning for about twenty seconds. “I- what?”

Spencer’s smile grew shy and his cheeks reddened a tad. “I said come to the bedroom. I’m not hungry... for food at least.” He grabbed Derek’s hand and backed away, letting them slide out of his slowly. “Yes?”

“Oh, fuck,” Morgan released under his breath, watching the younger turn and finally seeing that he was wearing _only_ one of his button ups, obviously way too large for him.

His feet automatically put him into step behind Spencer, their footsteps matching unintentionaly. He faintly heard Clooney’s gruffing from the laundry room and closed the door behind them.

The genius sat on the edge of the bed and spread his legs invitingly. Derek groaned and went to his knees, his hands coming around Spencer’s waist, gripping his ass and squeezing it. “Tell me what you want, baby boy.”

Spencer shuddered, licking his lips and smiling down at Derek. “Suck me?”

“Oh, fuck,” he said again, nuzzling against the slowly rising member stuck behind the shirt. “I gotchyu,” he said huskily, licking a stripe from the tip to the bottom and picking the shirt off with his teeth. His mouth formed an ‘O’ and he surrounded Spencer’s fresh smelling groin with his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sliding down fairly far.

Spencer moaned and flinched, not expecting Derek to take him all the way in right away. His hands immediately went from where they were perched on the bed to rubbing the stubble that had grown on Morgan’s head. He slid one on top of his shoulders, squeezing the levator and panting.

“I cl- cleaned... I’m clean,” he managed to pant out, his back arching as Derek’s teeth brushed against the rim of his head.

“Are you?” Derek smirked, his hands roving down Spencer’s thighs, taking the back of his knees on his shoulders and surging forward, pitching the brunet to his back. He slid back down and sucked from under the balls in front of him all the way down to the hole that was slightly quivering. “Is this what took you so long in the shower?”

Wide, wet eyes were staring at him over a hunched shoulder, a slight breathless smile. “Are you complaining?”

He chuckled and shook his head, his tongue coming out to glide across the clench. He clamped over it and slurped. He’d only done this once before and had felt silly doing it. But the mess Spencer became when his tongue was inside him was worth every second of it.

Spencer gasped, his arms clenching his elbows above his head.

“Keep your legs up.” The voice was muffled but Spencer understood it, nodding as he struggled to keep on the balls of his feet. “Ss- so good, Der-”

Derek hummed, his mouth occupied as he plunged his tongue as far as it could go inside the cavern. He slowly got up from his knees, still attached to Spencer’s lower body, and began sliding forward onto the bed. The genius barely even registered that he was being moved back onto the bed against the satin sheets.

“Okay?” Derek asked, coming up for air and to turn him around onto his stomach. He could hardly think, yet alone answer a question at the moment. So he nodded and pulled his knees up underneath him, no shame in jutting out further so Derek would have better access.

His creamy neck was licked, a line traced along his spine with a tongue. He felt Derek’s arousal against his cheeks and moaned when it twitched in response to his wriggling. Derek knew Spencer was currently putty in his hands and he relished in every moment of it. His dark hand encircled Spencer’s cock, squeezing softly and playing with the precum at the tip, sliding it down the shaft and repeating the motion two or three times. His left hand was reaching for the lube the brilliant man under him left on the bed with intentions. “You don’t want the dildo today, Pretty Boy?” He asked, noticing it wasn’t anywhere in sight.

The brunet shook his head, sitting up on hands and knees and turning his head so Derek could see his face. “I want you, tonight. No condom.”

The lube actually fell from Derek’s hands, landing on the sheets with a quiet thud. They’d never actually had penetrative sex before. Intercrural, hands, fingers, tongues, toys, yes. Never had they connected fully, though.

“Are you... sure?” Derek questioned, his cock fully hard and aching now, his balls feeling excruciatingly heavy.

“Desperate, even,” Spencer grinned, lowering back down to his elbows and patiently waiting for Derek to recover from the shock.

When fingers made their way inside of him, he smiled through his moans and spread his legs a bit more. He tried to think coherently through the onslaught of pleasure quivering through his body but Derek’s ministrations made it almost impossible. The fingers were thrusting rhythmically, in-out-in-out-in-out, a relaxing pace Spencer was comfortable enough with to rock back against. He hissed as the fingers curled, hitting a spot he quite enjoyed.

Derek’s tongue plunged in, next to the fingers, and the brunet clenched against the intensity of it all. The rhythm increased slightly, a little more vicious as Derek fisted his own cock with a decent amount of lube.

“Do you think you can handle me?” His eyes were half lidded, his mouth partially open as Spencer turned his head to watch him.

“Do you want to find out for yourself?”

Derek’s heart thudded. He really enjoyed when his little genius got all mouthy and brave in bed. He lined his cock up to the puckered entrance and blushed when it throbbed as if greeting him. Spencer was literally twitching with the need to be filled and Derek finally complied.

It seemed all of their months of preparation and careful exploration had actually come in handy. Derek waited for Spencer to tell him to pause, to flinch in pain or even stop completely. However, he only moaned loud enough to startle Derek out of his haze and gasped as his insides were scraped. The darker man slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Nothing from Spencer but a grunting and panting. He knew it was better to take this slow, better safe than sorry. This was too good to be true.

“Are you holding back your pain, baby?” He questioned the red faced man under him.

“Nnn-noooo, ah, it feels... so full,” Spencer answered, his eyes glazed over as he licked his lips, those perfect, gorgeous things Derek adored. “Again,” he said, slightly going forward and coming back. “More?” He wriggled as Derek shuddered, the feeling almost too much. “Fuck me, Derek.”

The snap of his restraint was almost audible. His inhibitions, his rational thoughts, all seemed to leak out as he whipped his hips forward into Spencer. Even then the brunet arched his back, seeming to scream in pleasure as his insides sang in being filled. Derek rode him like an animal in heat. The only thought going through his head was ‘Fuck this amazing hole, debauch it so it can never forget your feel’.

His motions were fast, hard and absolutely antagonistic. He was challenging Spencer to stop him. Yet the man under him took it, bouncing back with just as much force as if they were warring. His back arched wantonly, his mouth opening with expletives that surged Derek on further.

“Fuck, Derek, you feel so good. Your cock... so good,” he said. “I can’t, you’re filling me. I love it, I love it, love it... love... love you. I love you, I love you, Derek.” His mind cleared for a second, just one. Enough for him to realize this wasn’t said in the heat of the moment, this was how he actually felt. And Derek, as if hearing that released anything he was holding back, bucked his hips so hard it knocked Spencer off his elbows and knees. “Fuck I love your cock.”

Their thrusting was thrown off course, Derek gathering Spencer and turning him around. “I want to see your face.”

Spencer nodded, crawling into Derek’s lap and positioning himself over Derek’s leaking member. He slid down as Derek slid up and they connected again, the entrance much easier this time. His body rocked as he scooted forward, wrapping his legs securely around Derek’s midsection.

Their lips met, Derek tugging on his favorite one, the bottom one, and leaving it bruised as he clenched it between his teeth. He slid his tongue across Spencer’s chin, sucking at the base of his jaw and nipping at the bone. “I’m gonna move.”

Spencer nodded, his eyes watering as the pain from this position caught up to him. He sucked in breath and they widened when Derek hit his spot exactly on the dot. “Th-there, yyessss, there,” he screamed, his head falling back with each thrust. He was laid down as his back arched, his legs still cradling Derek.

“I’m close, pretty boy, damn,” he huffed, squeezing Spencer’s cock with even motions, matching their thrusting. He watched those chocolate brown eyes clench shut with each deep thrust, the hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks with sweat and probably saliva. He buried his face in the sweet smelling neck, charishing the feeling of hands massaging his head and shoulder. Their pace slowed with this posture but they both enjoyed it, the harder and deeper thrusts just as good as the faster, shallow ones.

Spencer came first, over Derek’s hand, his legs untangling themselves and bracing with the balls of his feet against the bed as he vibrated with his release. He rocked down against Derek every time he came forward, squeezing his ass cheeks in his hands and languidly caressed his back. “Come inside me,” Spencer whispered.

Derek’s release literally occurred approximately .94 seconds after this was said in his ear. He didn’t need to be told twice. He rammed with each spurt until he was fully milked, his exhausted body still managing to hold itself up.

“Don’t pull out yet, okay? You feel so good inside me.”

“What the hell, Spencer, stop talking like that,” Derek almost sounded irritated through his lust.

The brunet blushed and ducked his head into Derek’s shoulder. “You’re enjoying it.”

“A little too much, honestly. Really, you know I love it when you speak your mind. Especially in the bedroom.”

Spencer chuckled, which sent a shot up Derek’s shaft and spine. “I know. I’m sorry. Soon... just not yet.”

Derek narrowed his eyes. “Okay. But soon, because you’re the one who told me it’s not sanitary to come inside, let alone sit here locked in this gorgeous hole of yours.”

Spencer narrowed his eyes this time as he blushed darker. “Ssshh, let me enjoy this please.”

Derek’s sly smile was all the warning he got before his lips were ravished. “Pretty Boy, do you know what you said?”

If possible, his blush grew when he nodded and brought his arms from Derek’s shoulders to his chest. “I know. And I meant it. I love you, Derek Morgan.”

Derek sat up, his dick twitching at the movement. He slid his hands from Spencer’s shoulders to his wrists and brought each one to his lips. “I love you, too, Spencer Reid.”

Their goofy smiles towards each other were so sweet, Spencer could have sworn he’d gotten his first cavity.

He cleared his throat and entwined their fingers, opening their arms and making Morgan lean down to meet him for a kiss. “Can we go again?” He whispered against the warm lips on top of his.

“I don’t see why not,” Derek smiled, coming for another kiss.

Spencer paused, his nose in the air. “Do you smell something burning?”

“Shit!” Derek’s eyes widened and he reluctantly slid from Spencer’s entrance. “We’ll continue when I get the damn rice off the stove.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'll be posting the first chapter of the next arc here, so stay tuned please. Like I said, I'm not sure when I'll be finishing or posting the third installment. All your comments and kudos have really spurred me on. Thank you all again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Drop a review or a kudo if you liked!


End file.
